


Elevator Lance: Larry, Darrell and Darrell

by Kiethblacklion



Series: The Adventures of Elevator Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Elevator Lance, Kiethblacklion, Other, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: Lance has a run in with three very peculiar brothers during his morning elevator ride.





	Elevator Lance: Larry, Darrell and Darrell

**Author's Note:**

> For those who might not know, the three brothers were characters featured on the 80s tv show Newhart. The show starred Bob Newhart as an owner of a country inn and the brothers, Larry, Darrell and Darrell were one of the shows running gags. The two Darrells never spoke until the very last episode of the show.

**Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Larry, Darrell and Darrell**

 

Lance leaned against the back wall of the elevator. The doors had closed and the elevator hadn't moved but two floors before it stopped. Lance sighed heavily.

" _Here we go again_ …" he thought to himself.

The doors opened and in stepped three men dressed as though they lived in the deepest parts of the woods. Their hair was uncombed and their clothes were tattered in some places and patched in others. They had the slight smell of dirt and looked as though they hadn't had a bath in almost a year. The first man who entered pushed the button for the first floor. The doors closed and the elevator began to move again.

The first man turned to Lance and said, "Hi. I'm Larry; this is my brother Darrell and my other brother Darrell."

"How do you do?" Lance asked politely.

"We're doing just fine," Larry replied. "Thank you for asking."

Darrell and Darrell just nodded.

Lance noticed that Darrell and Darrell were just staring at him. "Uh…are your brothers going to say anything or are they just going to stand there?"

"Darrell and Darrell don't talk," Larry stated.

"How come?" Lance asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Larry said. "I asked them once, but they never gave me an answer."

"I see." Lance rolled his eyes. "So, is there something that I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. You see, the three of us are big fans of Voltron."

"Really? Do you watch us on tv at home?" Lance inquired.

"Oh no. We don't get television where we live," Larry informed Lance. "We go over to Darrell's girlfriend's house to watch."

"Darrell has a girlfriend?" Lance found this hard to believe.

"Sort of. She doesn't let Darrell into the house. Mainly due to the restraining order she has against him."

"A restraining order?"

"Yeah…after she had found out that Darrell had been living there for two months without her permission, she hired a lawyer. It truly broke his heart," Larry said with a comforting look towards his brother.

Darrell just hung his head.

The second Darrell patted the first Darrell's back.

Lance was sure he would regret his next question but he asked it anyway. "So…if she doesn't let you into the house, how do you watch tv?"

Larry was quick to answer. "Darrell set up a tree stand that has a perfect view into her bedroom. With a pair of binoculars, we can watch the tv as though we were right in front of it."

" _Yep, I knew I would regret it_ ," Lance thought to himself. " _I had to ask_." Lance shook his head and looked at Larry. "Well, you said there was something I could do for you….what is it?"

Larry pulled out a picture of the Voltron Force and a pen. "I would like your autograph."

"That's easy enough." Lance took the photo and the pen from Larry and signed it. "There you go," he said as he handed the items back to Larry.

"Thank you, very much," Larry said with a big grin.

"Is there anything else?"

Larry looked at Darrell then back at Lance. "Darrell would like his picture taken with Princess Allura. He thinks he could use it to make his girlfriend jealous and take him back."

"Uh…ok…I might be able to arrange that," Lance said hesitantly.

Darrell smiled and nodded happily.

"Anything else?" Lance inquired.

"Darrell would like to know if you can introduce him to Princess Allura's Nanny."

"Nanny?," Lance asked. "I hope you don't mind my asking but….why?"

"Darrell has plans to ask for her hand in marriage."

The second Darrell nodded with a big grin on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 2 karat diamond ring.

Lance almost fell to the floor from the unexpected answer and the shiny ring. "Wow! Where did you get a ring like that?"

"Darrell sold his entire collection of SpaceBoy Magazine on eBay. Every issue produced over the last 20 years. It was difficult for him to part with them but he believes it will be worth the sacrifice."

Lance made a mental note to ask Pidge about the magazine collection he had bragged about purchasing the other day. "Guys, I can't promise anything but…I will see what I can do."

The second Darrell put the ring away then reached out and shook Lance's hand.

"You're welcome," Lance said as he pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pants leg.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened.

"This is my floor," Lance stated. "I gotta go now."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Larry said as they all exited the elevator.

"Like wise." Lance made a hasty retreat down the hallway in order to warn Allura and Nanny.

"He's a lot nicer than he appears on tv," Larry commented.

Darrell and Darrell both nodded.

"Come on, we better get cleaned up before we meet the Princess and her Nanny. We need to make a good first impression," Larry instructed.

The three walked down one of the hallways in search of a restroom so they could wash up.


End file.
